At Least It Isn't Raining
by TableDeskChair
Summary: Everything can change in an instant. A lucky shot. A step. A scream. And suddenly it's too late.


Neji fell to his knees, eyes focused on the growing pool of blood in front of him. His face twisted into a grimace.

_It's not real, this can't be real this wouldn't happen._

Memories wrenched their way into his mind. Back in the academy, the day he first met his future teammates. The day he first met Tenten.

He really didn't like her at all. She was annoying. Always talking about something -usually a random topic that made no sense-, always grinning like she was having the best day of her life. It was damn near infuriating how _happy_ she always was. Didn't she know that life _wasn't _happy? Didn't she know how quickly everything could go wrong, how naive she was? Apparently not, considering when he tried to explain it to her she just gave him a funny look and told him to loosen up.

He remembered when they were all assigned to Gai's team. He was really starting to wonder why exactly the world hated him at this point. Not only was his teacher insane, he was stuck with a loser and the happy girl. And of course, she set her sights on getting him to "Cheer up". And she was still the least annoying person in the group.

She actually managed to grow on him after a while, like some sort of disgusting happy fungus. She was competent if she had a weapon, and she showed she did have _some_ social tact, at least on missions. Plus, if she wasn't there he would have to train with Lee or Gai, and he was sure he would quickly succumb to "Youth poisoning", as Tenten put it.

He remembered the mission they were sent on, a couple of months after becoming a team. He was in a foul mood that night when they set up camp. It was the anniversary of his Father's death. He remembered he was even quieter than usual.

He remembered how she sat by him, silent. Just…There. She didn't even know why he was acting strange, and she sat there anyway. It was…comforting.

That was when he began to appreciate her as more than just the lesser of two evils.

He remembered a lot of quiet moments they spent together. And the talkative ones, and the youthful ones, and the happy ones, and the sad ones. All the times she trained with him, all the times she stopped him from training himself to death, and the times she forced him to let her take care of him when he came too close. Far more moments than a sane man would remember. Though honestly, he was never really all that sane to begin with.

But right now, all he could think of was how often he failed her. When he pushed her too far in training, when he acted like he didn't care at all. All the times he could have laughed, or smiled or just _nodded when she walked into a room._

And now, when all of the stupid, stupid things he did should have been worth something, when he _should have been fast enough, _he wasn't.

He thought he heard someone-Probably Gai or Lee- call his name. He didn't care. He was too slow.

But she wasn't.

She breathed in short ragged gasps, her shirt drenched in blood that just wouldn't stop. Dark brown eyes fluttered open slightly, looking up at him.

Tenten smiled faintly. "Hey Neji, how's it going?" She asked, her voice strained.

_I'm sorry I'm so so sorry oh god I'm so sorry._

"Why? " He choked out, willing himself not to cry. He had to be strong, he couldn't let her down again, not now.

A wet coughing noise erupted from her, and he realized she was laughing. "Why? I swear Neji, I thought you were smarter than that. I love you, you idiot."

He froze. All this time he had been sure, so very _sure_ she would never want him, couldn't possibly want him. Why would she? He was a glorified slave.

But she did. And it didn't matter, now." I'm sorry Ten. I'm so sorry." He whispered, closing his eyes. There was so much blood. He felt a too-cold hand touch his face.

"Hey, don't cry Nej, it's ok" she said, smiling faintly.

He put his own hand over hers, holding it to his cheek. "I thought I told you not to call me that"

"You call me Ten, it's only fair"

He laughed quietly, and her eyes widened.

"Look at that, I finally got to hear you laugh."

_I never should have made you wait._

He held her hand tighter.

"Hey Neji," she said, a strange gurgle in her voice that _shouldn't be there_. "promise me something?"

"Anything"

"Keep going, ok? It took me a long time to get you to start usin-" She cut off as her body shook in hard, hacking coughs. He started shaking, too.

"U-using full s-sentences, it would be a s-shame for all that w-work to be for n-nothing" More blood ran from the corner of her mouth.

_God forgive me, this is my fault._

"I promise"

She smiled at him, weakly, and she was too gray and too weak and _everything Tenten should never be_ _and-_

Her eyes closed.

_Nonono not yet please no not yet __**not yet.**_

"Don't close your eyes Tenten, please don't close your eyes" He pleaded, shaking her.

She shuddered, and he held his breath.

"Neji?" she called, voice barely more than a whisper.

"Yes, I'm here."

"I love you." And then she was gone. And all he could do was sit there and stare and shake and _try to understand. _

She was gone. She was gone she was gone she was _gone._

He was alone again. There was nothing left for him.

But he would keep going.

He promised.

* * *

Well, I swore I would never write a one-shot angstlet, but the damn plot bunnies didn't like any of my other ideas.

Then I swore I wouldn't post it, but said evil gremlin bunnies decided this would be the only thing I could get smooth for months.

Then I got lunch….

Then I decided "To hell with it, there's already a lot of angstyness on the internet, one more angstarama won't kill anyone"

So yeah, if it kills anyone, sorry bout that.

Anyway, Review please. First story insecurity and all that...I'll give you hugs and candy?


End file.
